wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicze krainy/I/07
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. W którym złoczyńca otrzymuje zasłużoną karę. Zanim pójdziemy śladem dalszych psychicznych doświadczeń naszej znajomej pary, zobaczmy, jak prawo brytyjskie obeszło się z tym niegodziwym szarlatanem Tomem Linden. Obie ajentki policyjne wróciły w triumfie na Bardsley Square, gdzie inspektor Murphy, który je wysiał, oczekiwał ich raportu. Murphy był to człowiek dobrze wyglądający, z rumianą twarzą, o czarnym wąsie, człowiek, który miał zwyczaj traktować kobiety wyrozumiale, po ojcowsku, choć takiego postępowania stosunkowo młody jego wiek bynajmniej nie usprawiedliwiał. Siedział właśnie przy swem urzędowem biurku, przeglądając akta. — No cóż, moje dzieweczki? — zapytał, gdy weszły obie kobiety. — Jakże się wam powiodło? — Zdaje mi się, że całkiem dobrze, panie inspektorze — odparła starsza. — Mamy dowody, których pan potrzebował. Inspektor wziął z biurka spis pytań, które sam przedtem ułożył. — Czyście trzymały się wskazówek, jakie wam dałem? — Tak. Powiedziałam, że mąż mój był zabity pod Ypres. — Cóż on na to? — Wydawał się zmartwiony. — Oczywiście współczucie dla nieszczęścia, to jego rola. Teraz będzie się martwił o siebie samego. Jednak czy powiedział: — Pani jest niezamężna...? — Nie. — To już pierwszy dowód przeciw duchom. To zrobi wrażenie na sędziach. Co więcej? — Próbował różnych imion, ale oczywiście wszystkie były fałszywe. — Dobrze. — Uwierzył, gdym powiedziała, że Miss Bellinger to moja córka. — Bardzo dobrze. Podsunęła mu pani imię Pedro? — Tak, zastanawiał się nad niem, ale nic nie powiedział. — Szkoda... Ale w każdym razie nie wiedział, że Pedro to nie człowiek, tylko piesek pani. Zastanawiał się nad tem, powiada pani, to także dobre, sąd będzie się śmiał i wyda wyrok. No, a te wróżby... czy pani mówiła, jak radziłem? — Tak, zapytałam go o narzeczonego Amy. Nie dał żadnej definitywnej odpowiedzi. — Chytra sztuka! Zna swoje rzemiosło. — Ale powiedział, że będzie nieszczęśliwa, jeśli go poślubi. — Ach, powiedział?... Jeśli to nieco rozszerzymy, to będziemy mieli wszystko czego nam potrzeba. Teraz proszę usiąść i napisać raport, póki świeżo w pamięci. Potem go odczytamy i zobaczymy co dalej... Ama musi osobno napisać. — Dobrze, panie inspektorze. — Musimy też uzyskać pełnomocnictwo na uwięzienie. To wszystko, widzi pani, zależy od urzędnika, który tę sprawę weźmie w rękę. Jest Mr. Dalleret, który w ubiegłym miesiącu uwolnił medjum, ten oczywiście do niczego. Mr. Lancing podobno sam jest spirytystą, natomiast Mr. Melrose jest prawym materjalistą. Możemy na nim polegać i upatrzyć stosowną porę do aresztowania. Przekonywujących dowodów nam nie braknie. — Czy nie byłoby dobrze znaleźć kogoś z poza policji, aby wzmocnić te dowody. Inspektor zaśmiał się. — Naszym obowiązkiem jest ochraniać społeczeństwo, ale mówiąc między nami, dotąd jeszcze nikt z publiczności nie zwrócił się do nas z prośbą o ochronę. Skarg nie było. Dlatego my jedynie sami musimy podtrzymywać prawo wedle naszych sił i zdolności. Jak długo prawo istnieje, mamy obowiązek popierać je. Do widzenia, moje panienki... Proszę mieć raport gotowy na godzinę czwartą. — Czy my nic nie otrzymamy? — zapytała starsza ajentka z przymilającym się uśmiechem. — Czekajcie, moje dziewczątka. Jeśli będzie nałożone 25 funtów kary pieniężnej, to gdzieś się te pieniążki ulokuje. Żelazny fundusz policji przedewszystkiem, ale coś się i wam oczywiście okroi. Tymczasem proszę przygotować raport, a potem zobaczymy. Następnego dnia przestraszona Zuzanna wbiegła do skromnego pokoju Lindena. — Proszę pana, urzędnik... Tuż za służącą wkroczył policjant w niebieskim mundurze. — Linden? Oto wezwanie — rzekł doręczając papier. Drżącą ręką pokwitował Linden odbiór pisma, poczem urzędnik oddalił się. Nieszczęsna para małżonków, która życie swe spędziła na pocieszaniu strapionych, musiała teraz sama krzepić się wzajemnie na duchu. Mrs. Linden oplotła ramieniem szyję męża, poczem oboje jęli odczytywać ów niewesoły dokument. № 40. Doszło do wiadomości inspektora policji Patricka Murphy, że pan, wyżej nazwany Tomasz Linden dnia 10 listopada b. r. w swem własnem mieszkaniu wobec Henrietty Dresser i Amy Bellinger, oświadczył chęć wróżenia, a tem samem nadużywania wiary poddanych J. K. Mości, w danym wypadku wspomnianych wyżej osób Henrietty Dresser i Amy Bellinger. Wzywa się przeto pana do stawienia się przed Urzędem Policji w Bradsley Square w najbliższą środę dnia 17 b. m. o godzinie 11 przed południem, celem złożenia odpowiedzi na rzeczone oskarżenie. Data 10 miesiąca listopada. (podpisano) J. B. Withers Tegoż dnia po południu zjawił się Mailey u Malone’a i obaj zasiedli dla naradzenia się nad tym dokumentem, poczem udali się do Jonesa, który był zdolnym adwokatem i gorliwym badaczem kwestji spirytystycznej. Był on przytem zapalonym miłośnikiem polowania z chartami i dobrym bokserem, słowem, człowiekiem, który w spleśniałe izby prawnicze, wnosił przyjemny powiew świeżego, zdrowego powietrza. Przeczytawszy pozew, zmarszczył brwi. — Ten biedaczysko ma szczęście do wezwań nietylko z poza świata, ale i czysto ziemskich. Oni, wysyłając pozew mają zwykle w zapasie rozkaz uwięzienia. Oskarżonego zamyka się w celi na całą noc i nazajutrz przesłuchuje. Policja jest na tyle przebiegła, że wybiera do tej czynności urzędnika katolika lub znanego materjalistę. Zawód medjum, czy też cudotwórcy jest sam w sobie przestępstwem, bez względu czy oskarżony jest istotnem medjum, czy nie, tak że obrona na podstawie osiągniętych dobrych rezultatów nie ma znaczenia. Jest to połączenie religijnego prześladowania z wymuszeniem pieniędzy przez policję. A co do opinji publicznej, tej się nie lękają. Czemużby mieli się lękać? Jeśli kto nie chce wróżby, to nie idzie do wróżbiarza. Cała ustawa jest absolutnie przestarzała i przynosi ujmę naszemu prawodawstwu. — Będę pisał o tem — rzekł Malone ze swym celtyckim ogniem. — Jakaż to właściwie ustawa? — Są dwie ustawy, jedna bardziej przestarzała od drugiej, a obie były wydane na długi czas przed pojawieniem się prądu spirytystycznego. Jedna, to akt o czarnoksięstwie, datujący się z czasów Jerzego II. Ta ustawa stała się już dziś absurdem, to też powołują się na nią tylko ubocznie. Dalej mamy prawo o włóczęgach wydane w r. 1824. Było ono ogłoszone celem wykonywania policyjnego nadzoru nad włóczącymi się po kraju cyganami i oczywiście nie miało na myśli takich wypadków jak dzisiejszy. Poszukał między książkami na półkach. — Ot macie, tu jest ta idjotyczna ustawa: „Każda osoba przekonana o wróżbiarstwie lub też używająca podstępnych sposobów celem oszukania i nadużycia dobrej wiary któregokolwiek z poddanych J. K. Mości, ma być sądzona narówni ze złoczyńcą i t. d....“ Obydwie te ustawy razem wzięte posłużyłyby do gnębienia pierwszych chrześcijan niegorzej od praw rzymskich. — Na szczęście lwów teraz nie mamy — rzekł Malone. — Są zato szakale — rzekł Mailey. — Ale co my mamy czynić? — Doprawdy, że nie wiem — rzekł adwokat skrobiąc się w głowę. Sprawa jest zupełnie beznadziejna. — Niech to licho porwie! — krzyknął Malone — lecz my nie możemy poddać się tak łatwo. Przecież wiemy, że to człowiek bardzo uczciwy. Mailey zwrócił się nagle i ujął dziennikarza za rękę. — Nie wiem — rzekł — czy pan jest już spirytystą, ale w każdym razie jest pan człowiekiem, jakiego nam potrzeba. Jest wśród naszego zespołu moc ludzi chwiejnych, którzy będą darzyli przyjaźnią medjum póki wszystko idzie dobrze, ale opuszczą je, gdy znajdzie się ono przed kratkami sądowemi. Lecz, Bogu dzięki, mamy też ludzi silnych. Takim jest Brookes i Rodwin i Sir James Smith. Możemy takich ze dwie setki naliczyć. — Doskonale — rzekł adwokat wesoło. — Dajcie mi tę sprawę, poprowadzę ją nie gorzej od innych, gdyż miałem już sporo podobnych. Oszczędzi to zresztą kosztów. — Zgoda. Ze swej strony postaramy się pana poprzeć. — Gdybyśmy nic nie wskórali, to przynajmniej wrzawa się zrobi — rzekł Malone. — Ja wierzę w społeczeństwo brytyjskie. Powolne ono i naiwne ale zdrowe w gruncie rzeczy. Nie będzie ono za niesprawiedliwością, jeśli tylko potrafimy wbić prawdę w ich ciasne mózgi. — Obawiam się, że dla przelania tej prawdy w mózgi trzebaby posunąć się do trepanacji czaszek. No, róbcie wy swoje, a ja będę robił swoje, zobaczymy co z tego wypadnie. Decydujący dzień nadszedł i Linden znalazł się przed kratkami. Sędzią jego był Mr. Melrose, człowiek w średnim wieku, ubrany bardzo starannie. Mr. Melrose, jako urzędnik policji miał sławę surowego sędziego w sprawach wróżbiarstwa i kabalarstwa. Wolne od zajęcia chwile w swym zawodzie poświęcał czytaniu pism sportowych, ponieważ był zapalonym zwolennikiem wyścigów konnych, a jego elegancki jasny żakiet i fantazyjny kapelusz, dobrze były znane na torze wyścigowym. Tego dnia nie był w dobrym humorze. Mrs. Linden udało się zająć miejsce tuż za ławą oskarżonych, to też wyciągała czasem rękę ku mężowi, by tem dotknięciem wyrazić mu swoje współczucie i dodać otuchy. Sala sądowa była zapełniona, przybyło bowiem wielu klijentów oskarżonego, żeby mu okazać swą sympatję. — Czy ta sprawa ma obrońcę? — zapytał Mr. Merlose. — Tak, ekscelencjo — rzekł Jones. — Czy wolno mi przed jej rozpoczęciem wnieść pewien zarzut? — Jeśli pan sądzi, że to się na co przyda Mr. Jones... — Prosiłbym uprzejmie o łaskawe przejrzenie odnośnej ustawy, na zasadzie której klijent mój został postawiony w stan oskarżenia. Mr. Linden nie jest włóczęgą, lecz szanowanym człowiekiem społeczeństwa, mającym swe własne mieszkanie i pełniącym wszystkie obowiązki obywatela. Obecnie jest oskarżony na zasadzie czwartego artykułu ustawy o włóczęgach z r. 1824, której tytuł brzmi: kary na próżniaków, awanturników, złoczyńców i włóczęgów. Odnośna ustawa, jak powyższy tytuł wskazuje, skierowana była przeciw cyganom i innym bandom bez zajęcia, które w owym czasie włóczyły się po kraju i były jego plagą. Zwracam się przeto do ekscelencji z prośbą, aby był łaskaw zwrócić przedewszystkiem uwagę na to, że klijent mój nie może być osobą traktowaną narówni z tymi, o których artykuł czwarty danego aktu powiada, a więc tem samem nie może podlegać karom w tym artykule wyszczególnionym. Urzędnik potrząsnął głową. — Muszę odpowiedzieć na to, Mr. Jones, że mieliśmy już zbyt wiele podobnych spraw w sądzie, aby dziś można było czynić wyjątek i ścieśniać ramy odnośnej ustawy. Dlatego proszę pana komisarza policji, aby przystąpił do sprawy i przedłożył nam dowody winy oskarżonego. Mały, krępy człowieczek z siwemi faworytami powstał żywo i ochrypłym głosem zawołał: — Wzywam Henriettę Dresser. Starsza ajentka wysunęła się spiesznie naprzód z notesem w ręku. — Pani jest urzędniczką policji? — Tak, sir. — Przypuszczam, że pani obserwowała dłużej dom, gdzie mieszkał oskarżony, zanim pani złożyła mu wizytę. — Tak, sir. — Ilu tam ludzi weszło? — Czternaście osób, sir... — Czternaście osób... A o ile mi wiadomo, przeciętne honorarjum oskarżonego wynosi dziesięć szylingów i sześć pensów. — Tak. — Siedem funtów w jednym dniu! Piękny zarobek, podczas, gdy uczciwie pracujący człowiek jest rad, jeśli zarobi pięć szylingów. — To byli biedni rzemieślnicy — zawołał Linden. — Proszę nie przerywać. Ma pan swego obrońcę — rzekł surowo sędzia. — Teraz Henrietto Dresser — ciągnął dalej oskarżyciel, bawiąc się swojem pince-nez — opowiedz nam, co się zdarzyło, gdyście z Amy Bellinger odwiedziły Lindena. Ajentka zdała swój raport zasadniczo zgodny z prawdą, czytając z notesu. Nie była nigdy kobietą zamężną, lecz medjum uznało za prawdę jej oświadczenie, że jest wdową. Linden wymienił na chybił trafił kilka imion rzekomego nieboszczyka i był najwidoczniej zmieszany. Podsunięto mu imię Pedro, lecz on nie odgadł, że tak się wabi pies. Wkońcu odpowiadał na pytania, dotyczące przyszłości jej rzekomej córki, która w istocie nie była wcale krewną i przepowiadał, że będzie nieszczęśliwą w przyszłem małżeństwie. — Chce pan zadać jakie pytanie Mr. Jones? — zapytał urzędnik. — Czy pani przyszła do oskarżonego, jako osoba szukająca pociechy w zmartwieniu i czy on nie usiłował pani dodać otuchy? — Zdaje się, że tak. — Pani mówiła, że ma wielkie zmartwienie. — Tak. — Czy pani nie sądzi, że to była obłuda? — Pełniłam swój obowiązek. — Nie spostrzegła pani żadnych śladów psychicznej siły lub czegoś nadnaturalnego? — Nie, zdawał mi się grzecznym, ale zupełnie zwykłym człowiekiem. Następnym świadkiem była Amy Bellinger. Zjawiła się również z notesem w ręku. — Pozwól, ekscelencjo, że zapytam, czy to jest dozwolone, ażeby świadkowie czytali swoje zeznania, a nie składali ustnie? — zapytał Mr. Jones. — Czemu nie — odparł urzędnik. — My żądamy ścisłych faktów, czy nie tak ekscelencjo? — Tak i my... Może właśnie obrońcy nie zależy na ścisłości — rzekł przewodniczący. — Ja patrzę na to inaczej! — rzekł Jones. — Ja tu widzę system, który ma na celu uzgodnienie zeznań obu świadków i przypuszczam, że te sprawozdania były przedtem starannie przygotowane i ze sobą porównywane. — Oczywiście, że policja przygotowała swoje oskarżenie — rzekł komisarz. — Nie wiem, co w tem złego widzi pan obrońca... Proszę świadka dalej prowadzić swe zeznania. Zeznania drugiego świadka nie różniły się w niczem od poprzedniego. — Pani zadała oskarżonemu kilka pytań dotyczących narzeczonego. Pani nie ma narzeczonego, czy tak? — zapytał Mr. Jones. — Nie mam. — Konstatuję fakt, że obydwie panie mówiłyście cały szereg kłamstw. — Mając na względzie znalezienie prawdy. — Pani sądzi, że cel uświęca środki? — Pełniłam instrukcje. — A więc były instrukcje? — Tak, mówiono nam o co mamy pytać. — Ja myślę, — rzekł sędzia — że ajentki spełniły swój obowiązek dobrze i dowody złożyły jasne. Czy ma pan jakich świadków dla obrony, Mr. Jones? — Jest ich tu w tej sali znaczna liczba, tych mianowicie, którzy doznali ze strony oskarżonego wielu dobrodziejstw, dzięki jego niepospolitemu darowi. Wezwałem na świadka kobietę, którą, jak sama zezna — oskarżony uchronił od samobójstwa, a było to tego samego dnia, kiedy przyszły do niego panie z policji. Jest tu obecny inny człowiek, który był ateuszem i stracił wszelką wiarę w życie przyszłe. Zjawiska, wywołane przez oskarżonego nawróciły go zupełnie. Mogę przedstawić sądowi ludzi bardzo wybitnych zarówno na polu nauki jak literatury, którzy dadzą świadectwo o faktycznym wyjątkowym darze i mocy duchowej Mr. Lindena. Sędzia potrząsnął głową. — Musi pan wiedzieć, Mr. Jones, że wszelkie świadectwa tego rodzaju będą zupełnie bezcelowe. Były już całkiem wyraźne rozporządzenia ministerstwo sprawiedliwości, wyjaśniające, że prawa naszego państwa nie uznają żadnych sił nadnaturalnych i że jeśli ktoś twierdzi coś podobnego i ciągnie przytem zyski z ludzi łatwowiernych, ten już winien jest przestępstwa i podlega karze. Dlatego pańska propozycja stawienia świadków, mających stwierdzić rzekomą władzę nadnaturalną oskarżonego, nic temuż oskarżonemu nie pomoże i będzie dla nas wszystkich próżną stratą czasu. Natomiast gotów jestem posłuchać dalszej pańskiej obrony, oczywiście, udzieliwszy teraz głosu prokuratorowi. — Ekscelencja pozwoli zauważyć — rzekł Mr. Jones — że takie rozporządzenie ministra sprawiedliwości potępia jednocześnie tych świętych mężów, o których jako o cudotwórcach mówi Pismo Święte, gdyż ludzie chociażby najświętsi muszą przecież z czegoś żyć, a więc brać pieniądze. — Jeśli pan czyni aluzję do czasów apostołów, Mr. Jones — rzekł surowo sędzia — to muszę panu przypomnieć, że czasy apostolskie dawno już minęły. Taki argument nie przynosi zaszczytu pańskim zdolnościom, jako obrońcy, Mr. Jones. Czy ma pan jeszcze co do nadmienienia? Ostatnie słowa przewodniczącego były wyraźnie zachętą dla prokuratora. Uczynił kilka wymownych ruchów trzymanemi w ręku binoklami, jakby przecinając niemi powietrze, chciał równocześnie przeciąć czyjekolwiek pretensje do władzy nad duchami. Zaczem bardzo wymownie i barwnie odmalował nędzę klas pracujących, wyzyskiwanych przez chytrych oszustów, którzy na łatwowierności ludzkiej budują sobie gmachy materjalnego dobrobytu. Czy posiadają oni jaką istotną władzę nadnaturalną, jest to, jak już pan przewodniczący zaznaczył, kwestją uboczną, lecz nawet i ten argument, na który obrońca kładzie szczególny nacisk, został mocno zachwiany wobec faktu stwierdzonego przez ajentki. Spełniły one swój przykry obowiązek w sposób godny pochwały, lecz wzamian za swe pieniądze nie otrzymały od oskarżonego nic więcej ponad kilka banalnych rad lub nonsensów. Jakież są dane, że inni kljenci otrzymali coś lepszego? Ci wydrwi-grosze mnożą się ciągle, opierając swój zarobek na uczuciach osieroconych dzieci, zbolałych wdów, strapionych rodziców. Już czas najwyższy położyć kres temu wyzyskowi i przykładnie ukarać oszustów, którzy, przynagleni koniecznością, będą musieli chwycić się jakiegoś uczciwszego rzemiosła. Mr. Jones, replikował, jak mógł najlepiej. Zaczął od przypomnienia, że obydwie ustawy na zasadzie których grozi oskarżonemu kara, były wymierzone przeciw zwyczajnym włóczęgom i cyganom. Całe oskarżenie ma wiele słabych stron. Dowody winy zostały złożone przez ajentki prowokatorki, które — jeśli istotnie jest jakieś przestępstwo — były tego przestępstwa inicjatorkami, a przeto i współwinnemi. Z kar pieniężnych korzystają różne instytucje dobroczynne, ale i policja często z nich korzysta. — Chyba nie myśli pan, Mr. Jones, rzucać cień na uczciwość policji?... — Policja jest instytucją ludzką i umie chodzić koło swych interesów. Wszystkie tego rodzaju sprawy wywoływane są sztucznie. Nie słyszałem, ażeby inicjatywą była jakaś skarga ze strony publiczności i zwrócenie się do policji o ochronę. Oszustwa zdarzają się wszędzie i jeśli jakiś człowiek stracił gwineję na fałszywe medjum, to chyba nie więcej ma prawa do opieki policji aniżeli ten, który ulokował swe oszczędności w jakiemś towarzystwie akcyjnem lub na giełdzie. I wówczas, kiedy policja traci czas na tego rodzaju sprawy i kiedy jej ajentki wylewają krokodyle łzy, występując w fałszywej roli zasmuconych wdów na inne rzeczywiste zbrodnie zwraca się nierównie mniej uwagi. Zresztą i w ocenie tej sprawy dziwna jest niekonsekwencja. Każda większa zabawa ogrodowa, nawet wtedy, gdy ją sama policja urządza, ma w swoim programie wróżbiarki i kabalarki, jako jedną z głównych atrakcyj. Kilka lat temu dziennik powstał ostro przeciw wróżbiarstwu. S. p. Lord Northcliffe, człowiek bezwątpienia wielki, był pociągnięty przed kratki sądowe. Okazało się, że jeden z jego dzienników stale prowadził osobny dział poświęcony wróżbiarstwu i że pieniądze, płynące z tego źródła szły do podziału między wróżbiarza, a właścicieli dziennika. Obrońca przytacza ten fakt nie dla ubliżenia pamięci wielkiego człowieka, lecz poprostu jako przykład niedorzeczności prawa w jego obecnem zastosowaniu. Jakiekolwiek mogą być osobiste przekonania członków tego sądu, jest rzeczą niezaprzeczalną, że wielka liczba inteligentnych i pożytecznych obywateli uważa siłę medjumiczną za potężny objaw mocy ducha, która niemało może się przyczynić do poprawy ludzkości. Czyż w tych dniach materjalizmu nie jest to wielkim błędem tłumić całą potęgą prawa to, co w swym dalszym rozwoju może być zbawczem dla ludzkości? Faktem jest, że informacje, jakie otrzymały ajentki były nierealne i że kłamliwość ich opowiadania nie została przez medjum odkryta, ale to jest prawo psychiczne, że dla otrzymania rezultatów prawdziwych niezbędna jest harmonja warunków, czyli, że oszustwo ze strony klijentów wywołuje zamęt i mąci jasność widzenia medjum. Gdyby prześwietny sąd raczył bodaj na chwilę spojrzeć na sprawę z punktu widzenia spirytystów, toby zrozumiał, że jest absurdem żądać, aby niebiańscy goście zstępowali na ziemię z zaświatów celem udzieleń odpowiedzi na pytania dwóch podstępnych obłudnic. Taka w krótkim zarysie była obrona Mr. Jonesa, która wywołała obfite łzy u Mrs. Linden i pogrążyła w głęboki sen sekretarza pana prezesa. Pan prezes natomiast szybko doprowadził sprawę do końca. — Pańskie zarzuty, Mr. Jones, skierowane są, jak widać z całej obrony, przeciw samemu prawu, a to przekracza granice mojej kompetencji. Ja jestem tylko wykonawcą tego prawa, jakkolwiek, jeśli chodzi o moje osobiste przekonanie, zupełnie słuszność tego prawa uznaję. Ludzie tacy, jak pański obecny klijent, są jak owe grzyby, które wyrastają na zepsutym, spleśniałym gruncie społeczeństwa, a próba porównania ich prostactwa ze świętością mężów biblijnych, lub przypisywanie im podobnej mocy, musi być odrzucona przez wszystkich zdrowo myślących ludzi. Co zaś do pana, panie Linden — dodał mierząc surowem okiem nieszczęsne medjum — to sądzę, że jest pan zatwardziałym grzesznikiem, jeśli poprzedni wyrok sądowy nie wpłynął na zmianę pańskiego postępowania. Dlatego zasądziłem pana obecnie na dwa miesiące ciężkich robót bez prawa zamiany na grzywnę pieniężną. Odpowiedzią był głośny wybuch płaczu Mrs. Linden. — Bądź zdrowa, kochanko, nie martw się — rzekł skazany, żegnając skinieniem głowy stroskaną małżonkę. W kilka chwil potem odprowadzono go do celi. Jones, Mailey i Malone spotkali się w sieni, a Mailey ofiarował się odprowadzić biedną kobietę do domu. — Czy on kiedy zrobił komu co złego? — jęczała. — A ilu pocieszył, uspokoił. W całem tem wielkiem mieście niema chyba lepszego człowieka... — I równie użytecznego — dodał Mailey. — Ośmielam się twierdzić, że całe dyrektorjum Crockfordzkie ze swymi arcybiskupami na czele nie potrafi złożyć tyle dowodów realnych na życie pozagrobowe ile ich złożył Linden i nawrócić tylu niedowiarków, ilu on nawrócił. — To wstyd doprawdy, to hańba — oburzał się Malone. — Zarzut prostactwa był śmieszny — rzekł Jones. — Widocznie pan prezes wyobraża sobie, że pierwsi apostołowie to byli ludzie bardzo kulturalni. No cóż, robiłem, co mogłem. Nie miałem nadziei, że wygram sprawę od samego początku. Moja obrona, to była strata czasu. — Nie ze wszystkiem — odparł Malone. — Trochę przewietrzył pan atmosferę. Zauważyłem w sali sądowej kilku reporterów. Przecież są między nimi ludzie trzeźwi i bezstronni. Ci muszą zwrócić uwagę na niesprawiedliwość prawa i krzywdę tego człowieka. — Nie sądzę — rzekł Mailey. — Prasa jest beznadziejna. Mój Boże, ci ludzie nawet nie wiedzą, jaką biorą na siebie odpowiedzialność wobec przyszłych pokoleń. Rozmawiałem z nimi i wiem, co o tej sprawie myśleć. — To ja przynajmniej zabiorę głos — zawołał gorąco Malone. — I wierzę w to, że inni uczynią to samo. Prasa jest bardziej inteligentna i bardziej niezależna niż pan myśli. Okazało się jednak, że Mailey miał zupełną słuszność. Gdy odprowadzono Mrs. Linden do jej opustoszałego mieszkania, Malone kupił świeży numer „Planety“. Nagłówek jednego artykułu brzmiał: OSZUST PRZED SĄDEM. PIES WZIĘTY ZA CZŁOWIEKA. KTO BYŁ PEDRO? PRZYKŁADNY WYROK. Malone zmiął w ręku gazetę i rzucił ją do kosza. — Nie dziw, że spirytyści są rozżaleni — pomyślał — mają całkiem słuszne pretensje. Istotnie, biedny Tom Linden nie miał szczęścia do prasy. Potępiono go zupełnie. „ a“, gazeta wieczorna, która powodzenie swe zawdzięczała sportowym przepowiedniom, nazwała wszelkie przepowiednie przyszłości niedorzecznością. Tygodnik „ n“, zamieszany w brzydki proces o jakieś olbrzymie nadużycia, nazwał sprawę Lindena publicznym skandalem. Pewien bogaty pastor z prowincji w korespondencji do s’a wyraził swe oburzenie, że znalazł się ktoś, co chce kupczyć darami ducha. „Gazeta Kościelna“, zwróciła uwagę na wielki wzrost niedowiarstwa, jako na źródło podobnych wypadków, „ l“ widział w nich powrót do zabobonów średniowiecza. Wkońcu Mr. Maskelyne pokazał publiczności, ku wielkiej reklamie swego kabaretu w jaki sposób urządza się podobne szwindle z duchami. Tak w ciągu kilku dni Tom Linden, odniósł zupełny sukces, który Francuzi zowią „un succés d’exécration“! Zaczem świat zwrócił uwagę na inne skandaliki, a o sprawie Lindena całkiem zapomniano.